


Promise of another meeting, another kiss and infinite lifetimes

by shippingtrashsinceforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 lives AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Various AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtrashsinceforever/pseuds/shippingtrashsinceforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi doesn't remember which timeline he first met Sugawara Koushi.</p><p>‘But then again , it doesn't matter.’ Daichi thinks.</p><p>Or</p><p>Daichi makes a promise, but life isn't so easy and promises get harder and harder to keep.</p><p>Based off of Tongari's poem : 25 lives (I do not own this poem or have any rights to the characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue (the first lifetime together)

**Author's Note:**

> I fell so hard into volleyball hell and I just couldn't get up.  
> I also fell realllllyyy hard into DAISUGA hell. 
> 
> I've always loved 25 lives By tongari and I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> this fic is basically a giant dump of all my various AU ahahaha.... I hope you all enjoy my trash writing.
> 
> Updates will be dependent on how busy school gets, I'll try to update at least once a week.  
> *baby's first fic please be gentle*

Sawamura Daichi doesn't remember which timeline he first met Sugawara Koushi.

  


‘But then again , it doesn't matter.’ Daichi thinks. After all, he has no recollection of any timelines where he didn't already know Suga, the angelic boy with shimmering silver hair, beautiful hazel eyes and an irresistible beauty mark just below them.

 

* * *

  


Maybe it was when he was just a dirty and wild village runt, running up and down Karasuno mountain. Accidentally tripping on a stray root and falling straight onto an unsuspecting boy, napping in the bushes.

 

The boy stands up, slightly irritated at the rude awakening and gives Daichi the meanest glare his cute eight year old face could muster.

 

Daichi stares, the boy’s silver moonshine hair and hazel eyes captures his gaze for what seems like forever.

 

“G-ghost!” Daichi screams.

 

He scrambles but his feet won't listen, and neither does his eyes as he frantically turns around and proceed to trip on yet another tree root and fall onto a young shrub. Daichi attempts to get back on his feet, only to find his clothes entangled in the small crushed mess that was once a nice green shrub. Flailing and panicking only further traps Daichi in his makeshift net.

  


“ Please don't take me away spirit of the mountain, I promise not to come back and disturb you,” Daichi whimpers, in hopes that maybe the spirit would take pity on him.

 

“pffftcht”

 

Daichi slowly lifts his head, the silver haired boy snickers and holds out his hand.

 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, the merchant’s son. Not the resident mountain spirit,” he laughs.

 

Daichi stares back, entranced by the silver haired boy and slowly raises the hand not currently entangled by the branches. Suga takes Daichi’s hand and pulls him up from the tangled mess of twigs and leaves.

 

"I'm Sawamura Daichi. The wheat farmers kid."

 

* * *

Years and years later, inseparable since their meeting, Suga and Daichi find themselves stargazing on the same mountain where they first met at the tender age of seven and eight.

  


"When I'm with you, it feels like heaven on earth."

 

Suga shoves him lightly, laughing, " Oh my god Daichi you're so cheesy. "

 

"Yea, but you love me anyway."

 

"Yea, I do."

  


Daichi scoots a bit closer to Suga, laces their hands together and rests his head on Suga's shoulders.

 

" I always want to love you, in this lifetime and every other one that follows."

 

Suga smiles and kisses him.

 

" Is that a promise?"

 

" It is."

 

Suga closes his eyes and lies back unto the soft grass, huddling close to Daichi's chest.

 

"I want to be by your side, in every lifetime together," Suga whispers.

  


This lifetime passed with ease and comfort. The two grow old together in the simple village at the foot of Karasuno and pass on to their next adventure.

  


* * *

 

_****_

 

_I promise to you, another meeting, another kiss, and infinite lifetimes ._

 

****  
  
But sometimes, life isn't so easy and promises get harder to keep.


	2. The very first time I remember you, you are blonde and don’t love me back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi never wanted to find Suga like this, in the arms of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend's Boyfriend AU 
> 
> oh god im sorry for starting off with this monster of a chapter.... (and im also very sorry Daichi.)
> 
> Michimiya Yui and Hayato ikejiri were his childhood friends in both the prologue and this chapter. 
> 
> Hayato tries his best for Daichi but it just isnt enough.

Daichi sits uncomfortably at a shady table at a cafe patio, cursing the wind chill as she shivers slightly in her volleyball shorts and tiny tank top.

 

_‘God dammit where is Hayato, we promised to meet half an hour ago.’_

 

In this lifetime, Daichi is 21, studying economics at Seijo university, and female.

  
  


She still hasn't found Suga yet.

  
  


Sighing, she checks her phone for the twentieth time in the past half hour and re reads the cafe menu for possibly the hundredth time. _‘I’ve probably memorized the entire thing by now’_ she muses. Standing up from her seat, lifting her arms and stretching her back from sitting so long. She spots Hayato frantically running down the street at record speed.

 

 

“He better be running, he’s 40 minutes late” she huffs to no one in particular.

 

 

Hayato screeches to a stop and grabs Daichi by the shoulders and begins to frantically speak, half huffing before she could get a single word out about his tardiness.

 

“DAI CHAN I KNOW I’M REALLY LATE BUT I RAN INTO MICHY AND HER NEW BOYFRIEND AND I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU BEFORE THEY GET HERE, INSIDE, NOW, PLEASE.”

 

Daichi frowns, when did Yui get a new boyfriend. Why did she not inform her of this in class this morning? Hayato continues to half shout and ramble on as she tries to process the flood of words being thrown at her at 100 miles an hour.

 

“NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT AND I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT HER BOYFRIEND RIGHT THIS MOMENT DAI CHAN.”

 

Daichi pries Hayato’s death grip away from her poor shoulders and interrupts his stream of non stop words.

 

“Hayato what… slow down… why do you need to talk to me about Michy’s new boyfriend? She’ll do it herself,” Daichi inquires.

 

Hayato finally stops to catch his breath, and whispers harshly, “I need to talk to you because I remember our past life and Michy doesn’t.”

  
  


Daichi stiffens, the mention of the life she used to lead as a simple village runt floods her mind instantly.

 

_‘What does our old life have to do with this? Hayato remembers it like she does but Yui doesn’t, it shouldn't even matter anyway and what does her having a boyfriend even have to do wi….’_

 

Her train of thought suddenly stops, ashen blond hair, hazel eyes and that oh so familiar beauty mark is in front of her once more.

 

 

She feels weak in the knees.

 

Yui appears behind the boy, grinning brightly as she speaks.

 

“Dai chan! Sorry but I forgot to tell you this morning but econ class is just so confusing. Anyway, meet Suga, my new boyfriend,” Yui chirps happily.

  
  


 

Daichi feels her heart drop right out of her chest, and shatter into a million pieces on the floor.

 

 

Suga smiles and looks at Hayato quizzically, who looks just like deer caught in headlights and extends a hand to Daichi.

 

“Hi, im Sugawara Koushi, it's nice to meet Michimiya’s best friend, she never stops talking about you.”

 

Daichi extends her hand stiffly and shakes his. Her mind numb, as if everything she knew had just left her in an instant. She attempts to fake half a smile at the person she’s been looking for for the past 21 years.

 

“A pleasure, Sugawara-san,” she manages to choke out, the name feeling like poison on her tongue. Daichi feels her composure slipping faster and faster as the seconds tick by.

 

Her mind is numb, unable to process anything as Hayato hastily makes up a random excuse about his brother’s tennis practice and all but drags a near shell shocked Daichi  away from the small shady cafe table, yelling apologies as Daichi awkwardly stumbles after him.

 

Hayato drags Daichi 3 blocks away to a nearby park before he finally collapses onto the soft grass and buries his head in his hands.

 

“I’m so sorry Dai Chan. I… Michy… she doesn't… remember. I didn’t think this was how we would find him,” he says quietly.

 

Daichi is still standing, eyes staring at nothing and she struggles to focus on something, anything, but to no avail.

  
  


She feels tears stream down her face as sobs violently tear through her body.

 

Hayato hugs her for what seems like hours as she sobs until she has no more tears left.

 

 

 

 

 

_Life is neither good or bad, just hard. But Daichi thinks life is just cruel._

 

* * *

 

 

A few years down the line, Daichi ponders how cruel life was going to be to her as she helps Suga pick out an engagement ring.

 

 

After visiting 30 something stores, they stumble out of the last jewelry store, receipt in hand and finally begin to head home.

 

Suga- (the ever lovely gentleman) insistently walks her home despite her protests, Daichi’s heart breaks a little more with every step. _(well, what's left of it anyway)_

 

When they finally reach her doorstep, Daichi abandons all hope in this lifetime and kisses him on the cheek before he could say goodbye.

 

“Thank you for making my best friend happy for the rest of her life,” she sputters out before he could say anything.

 

 

Suga turns a light shade of pink and confusion clears from his face. He smiles and bows politely.

 

“It’s me who should be thankful for her,”he laughs.

 

 

 

 

Daichi cries for the first time in years that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi’s job takes her to faraway places on business and her company has decided to transfer her to New York. For 5 years this time.

 

Daichi thinks this might be for the best.

 

Yui, Suga and Hayato come to see her off at Tokyo airport. Suga and Michimiya laugh as the four of them take silly selfies as they eat a light snack before her flight.

 

Daichi’s smile is forced in every picture.

 

“I’ll come visit if you ever get homesick Dai Chan,” Hayato says as he hugs Daichi goodbye at the gates.

 

“Show us around New york when we visit Dai chan! It's a promise ok?” Yui says happily.

 

Daichi allows herself a small smile, the first genuine one in years. In the end, she just couldn't blame Yui for all this. He’s happy and that's enough for her.

 

She turns and walks towards the gates, waving one last time at her childhood friends and leaves her love with them.

  
  


 

“Let's definitely meet again Daichi!” Suga calls after her.

 

Daichi smiles and thinks to herself,

 

_‘It’s a promise’_

 

* * *

  
  


 

_Life may have been cruel this time around, but Daichi is not fazed._

_Next time, I’ll definitely be by your side again._

 

 

 

_ (The very first time I remember you, you are blonde and don’t love me back.) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET EVERYTHING IM SORRY DAICHI.
> 
> the next chapter is happy i promise .......
> 
> Please dont Blame Michimiya i love her but its not her fault she doesnt remember?
> 
> *reincarnation fics need some angst I say to myself as I tear Daichi's heart apart*


	3. The next time you are brunette, and you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi just wants to serve as head knight for the moon prince of the kingdom, even if no one's ever even seen the boy. 
> 
> Rumor has it, the prince is simply just too beautiful for the public's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magic royalty AU because magic moon prince suga yay~~
> 
> and Daichi the knight in shining armor of course...
> 
>  (ITS HAPPY I PROMISE)
> 
> featuring hinata the sun prince and grouchy knight kageyama

Daichi can feel his stamina draining from him. He’s not sure if it's because of the heavy magic surrounding the room or the fact that he’s been fighting against 5 shadow doppelgangers of himself for the past hour. A sudden burst of magic hits him in the back just as he finishes off the last shadow, he growls as he turns to face the cackling magician.

 

The magic wastes no time in taking effect and drains what's left of Daichi’s strength from him. His chest burns like fire but the rest of him feels like ice. He drops his sword and falls onto the smooth marble flooring.

 

Nothing but buzzing and disgusting cackling fill his ears, His mind desperately tries to focus.

 

_‘I gotta protect Suga’_

 

His vision gets increasingly blurry as the seconds pass. His amour feels like it weighs as much as the gold throne the king sits on, effectively pinning him to the floor. From the corner of his eyes he sees a flash of silver .

 

“DAICHI!”

 

Daichi’s eyes focus, just in time to see the magician drive his own sword through his heart.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

_Kiyoko leads him down the long hall to the prince’s room. Daichi marches after the royal adviser, his heart fluttering at the thought of meeting the moon prince of the kingdom in person at last._

_He enters the room, bowing his head as the royal adviser leaves to fetch the prince to meet his new knight._

__  
  


_Daichi’s heart begins to pound as he hears a pair of footsteps gradually approaching._

_“Prince Sugawara, I present to you your new knight, Sawamura Daichi. He was at the top of the class, I believe he will serve you well.”_

_Daichi lifts his eyes._

_Oh_

_It’s you_

_The prince smiles, his silver hair glowing in the gentle moonlight streaming in from the bay windows, and meets his dark brown eyes with hazel ones._

 

* * *

 

 

“Daichi I’m begging you, please wake up.”

 

 

Everything aches and Daichi forces his eyes to open, and locks eyes with those familiar hazel ones.

 

Suga’s hair is no longer silver.

 

Suga begins to sob and hugs him closer. His body trembling violently.

 

“Your hair…” Daichi wheezes.

 

Suga only tightens his grip.

 

 

“Why did you give up your powers for me?” Daichi croaks.

 

 

“Because I love you, you idiot.”

 

* * *

 

 

Prince Sugawara steps down from the throne and let's his brother -a fiery redhead who shines like the sun with boundless energy- and his knight -a boy as dark as night with a permanent scowl- take his and Daichi’s place.

  
  
  


“Don’t you miss your powers?” Daichi asks one day as the two stroll through the bustling marketplace.

 

“Nope, those powers were meaningless if you aren't beside me,” Suga replies. 

 

Daichi’s heart soars at his words, his love is finally back at his side once more.

 

“Besides, I kinda like being a brunette, we can finally travel around without me sticking out like a sore thumb,” he laughs.

 

Daichi laughs, and kisses him as they watch the infamous duo argue in the busy marketplace as the townspeople laugh.

 

 

 

“I’ll protect you, in this life and the next, forever.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

  
  


_(The next time you are brunette, and you do.)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why I like the idea of hinata and suga being brothers but..... here it is.
> 
> *sun and moon princes of the kingdom and their knights 
> 
> heh
> 
> also, Suga loses his powers and therefore his silver hair.
> 
>  
> 
> *thank you all for the hits and kudos... I'm happy that some people like my work ^_^*

**Author's Note:**

> looks at fic
> 
> looks in mirror
> 
> *crawls into corner in shame*
> 
> too deep in volleyball hell.


End file.
